Und plötzlich ist alles anders
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Eine Geschichte über ein Leben danach, über das, was war und das was ist und das was sein kann, über eine Familie, die noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen muss und dabei alles tut, um nicht zu zerbrechen...
1. Ich hasse Murmeltiere

Kapitel 1 : Ich hasse Murmeltiere

Jasper PoV

„Jasper?" ich hörte meinen Namen, alles war dunkel. Ich versuchte wach zu werden, aber ich schaffte es nicht. „Hey, Jazz, bist du wach?" ich hörte Ben fröhlich glucksen. Wie konnte man mitten in der Nacht fröhlich glucksen? Ich versuchte meine Augen auf zu quälen aber ich wollte wirklich wieder einschlafen, mein ganzer Körper wehrte sich dagegen aber dann ging mein Licht an. Ich zog mir wild die Decke über meinen Kopf.

„Bitte Jazz, wach auf, ich brauch dich!" plötzlich hörte ich, dass sie leicht panisch war und das machte mich wie immer automatisch zweimal so panisch. Ich öffnete meine Augen, kämpfte mich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ich fuhr mir mit zwei Händen durchs Haar und schaute zur Tür. Rose stand dort mit Ben auf der Hüfte in Jogginghose und Top. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren unordentlich zusammengebunden, sie sah extrem gestresst aus.

„Du musst mir helfen Jazz, Dad hat sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen. Er geht nicht an sein Handy und auch nicht ans Telefon. Ich mach mir Sorgen." Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde beschloss ich, dass diese Information in der Tat besorgniserregend war und ich stürzte auf, vorbei an Rosalie und Ben, hinaus auf den hellbeleuchteten Flur. Ich lief zur Schlafzimmertür. Erst rief ich nach ihm aber ich bekam keine Antwort, dann klopfte ich und sah dabei den Flur entlang zu Rose die verloren vor meiner Tür stand und Benny mit ihrer Hand spielen ließ. Ich versuchte sie anzulächeln, ihr zu signalisieren, dass wieder alles gut werden würde, aber es war ein schwacher Versuch und das wussten wir beide. Ebenfalls wussten wir beide, dass nie mehr alles gut werden würde, dass dieser Kelch schon lange an uns vorbei gezogen ist.

„Dad, mach die Tür auf bitte!" ich rief erneut und klopfte dazu heftig an die Türe. Ich bekam keine Antwort. Rose machte kleine Schritte auf mich zu und ihr stand die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ben döste mittlerweile auf ihrer Schulter mit ihrem Zeigefinger im Mund. „Bring ihn ins Bett Rose!" murmelte ich ihr zu, sie zögerte, schloss ihren kleinen Jungen fester in ihre Arme und lief rückwärts in ihr Zimmer.

Mit beiden Händen schlug ich gegen das Holz der Tür. „Ich komm jetzt rein Dad!" Ich hörte meine eigene Panik und ich spürte die Angst in meinem Bauch grummeln. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, wartete, atmete tief ein und aus, hatte die Hoffnung, dass ich doch noch eine Antwort bekommen würde die aber nicht kam und das machte mir solche Angst… ich sammelte mich und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, Rose sah ich im Augenwinkel. Sie hatte ihre Arme jetzt um sich selbst geschlungen, ihre Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten verkrampft. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und wand mich wieder der Türe zu.

„Er würde das nicht machen!" sprach Rosalie dann und ich stimmte ihr mental zu aber das änderte nichts an der verdammten Angst in meinem Bauch und der Tatsache, dass es Dad nicht gut ging, dass ihn alles wieder eingeholt hatte, was wir mit aller Kraft versuchten zu vergessen, dass Dad wieder mitten drin war im Desaster, dass er zurück ist in dem Kreislauf aus Angst, Schuld und Trauer. Alles war wieder da für ihn und was er beim ersten Mal unsertwegen versucht hatte zu unterdrücken ist jetzt mit doppelter Intensität zurück… ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und stürmte auf die Türe vor mir ein. Es fühlte sich an wie Déjà-vu, weil es nicht das erste Mal passierte, auch wenn ich das erste Mal auf dieser Seite der Türe stand.

Mein Aufschlag war dumpf, aber ich hörte ein lautes Krachen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging ich wieder zurück und überprüfte die Lage. Ich hörte Rose aufschluchzen. Sie war zusammengefahren in sich bei dem Aufschlag und der Lärm hat dann einen Hebel im Kopf umgeworfen, da war wieder die kleine, verängstigte Rose zurück in der Realität. Shit. Ich trat jetzt gegen die Tür, bis sie endlich aufsprang. Ich schaute zu meiner Schwester, die auf mich zu rannte und die Türe aufschmiss und hindurch lief bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, aber ich sah schon von hier, dass er nicht auf seinem Bett lag und Rosalie hatte das gleich entdeckt, sie lief umgehend in das kleine Badezimmer, dass sich anschloss an das Schlafzimmer, zu dem es keinen anderen Eingang gab als diesen hier. Sie warf sich gegen die Tür, aber sie war offen, sie stand angelehnt und bot uns keinerlei Widerstand.

„Dad!" sie schrie hysterisch und ich rannte hinter ihr ins Badezimmer. Wir standen da und er lag in der halb vollen Badewanne, vollkommen bekleidet, seine Lippen blau, seine Augen geschlossen. Rosalie ließ sich einfach neben ihm fallen.

„Ruf einen Krankenwagen!" schrie sie in meine Richtung aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Sie schrie mich immer wieder an und sie hielt Dads Kopf zwischen ihren zitternden Händen und ich konnte nicht weg sehen. „Jasper!" Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich stand starr da und konnte mich nicht rühren auch wenn ich weg rennen wollte, weit weg, so weit wie möglich, ging es nicht.

Auf einmal stürmte Rose an mir vorbei, rempelte mich so sehr an, dass ich ins Schwanken kam und fast fiel, weil ich mich nicht abfangen konnte, weil mein Körper wie gelähmt war, während mein Herz immer fester gegen meine Brust hämmerte und alles sich immer mehr um mich drehte, mir wurde warm und wieder so kalt, dass ich so sehr zitterte, das meine Beine plötzlich tatsächlich unter mir nachgaben. Ich fiel mit einem lauten, dumpfen Schlag auf die kalten, harten Fliesen und ich saß da, verloren und einsam und verängstigt und alleingelassen.

Rose kam wieder, das Telefon an ihr Ohr gepresst, sie stürmt zu Dad zurück, griff in das Wasser, zog den Stöpsel… natürlich der Stöpsel. Ich nahm nur die Hälfte von dem wahr was wirklich passierte. Ich sah, dass sie nach einem Puls suchte, dass sie versuchte, nicht zusammen zu brechen, dass sie ihre Schluchzer unterdrückte, sie beantwortete Fragen, die ich nicht kannte aber sie redete ununterbrochen, ich hörte nicht zu, ich starrte in das blasse Gesicht meines Vaters. Er war alles, was uns noch geblieben ist, das konnte er uns nicht antun, er konnte uns nicht verlassen, er konnte diese egoistische Scheiße nicht im Ernst durchziehen.

Ich sah erst wieder weg als Rose mir den Blick versperrte weil sie sein T-Shirt versuchte auszuziehen, ich sah zu ihr auf, in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, sie tat panisch alles, was man ihr am Telefon sagte… Sie rannte wieder an mir vorbei, dass T-Shirt feuerte sie in die Ecke neben mich und das weckte mich aus meiner Starre… ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sprang auf, fiel halb den Schritt zur Badewanne, ich setzte mich auf den Rand und nahm wie Rose vor mir seinen Kopf in meine Hände, er war eiskalt, aber ich spürte ihn zittern… oder waren das nur meine Hände? Ich beugte mich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust… Dad bitte… bitte… Tränen fielen auf meine Hand und ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihn atmen zu spüren, ich musste wissen, dass er noch lebte…

„Dad?" ich schüttelte seine Schultern, als Rose wieder herein kam „Dad!" ich schrie ihn an und schlug ihm auf die kalte Wange, ich zog ein Augenlied nach oben „Dad, wach auf!". Er wachte nicht auf, aber ich glaubte zu erkennen, dass er atmete, dass er noch bei uns wahr. Rose legte die Decken auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel. Sie drehte die Heizung voll auf und nahm dann eine Decke, kam zu mir und wir wickelten ihn darin ein, Rose bestand darauf, dass wir ihn aus der Wanne heraus hoben, aber ich erklärte ihr, dass das der Situation keine Beihilfe schuf, also versuchte sie seine Jeans auszuziehen, was ihr schwerlich gelang, weil sie vollgezogen war mit Wasser, sie lief los um eine Schere zu holen und die Tore aufzumachen, das Hoflicht anzuschalten, als sie wiederkam schnitt sie die Jeans mit zitternden Händen auf und wickelte auch seine Beine in eine Decke ein.

„Was ist passiert?" murmelte ich dann weil wir nur noch stumm warteten, warteten, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass uns jemand half, uns erklärte, was zu tun war wenn das Leben mal wieder drohte völlig schief zu laufen und uns mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Ben schrie in seinem Bettchen, aber Rose reagierte nicht, sie hielt Dads rechte Hand in ihren und starrte ihn an, wie ich es tat, vielleicht sollte ich nach ihm sehen, vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm zur Straße laufen und den Krankenwagen einweisen, ich wusste, dass sie über so etwas immer ganz froh waren.

Ich beobachtete noch einmal seine Lippen und vergewisserte mich, dass er noch immer Luft in seine Lungen zog und sie wieder ausstieß. Er tat es also stand ich tatsächlich auf und ging in Rose Zimmer, nahm den kleinen Benny aus seinem Bettchen und drückte ich fest an mich, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ich wickelte ihn in sein Deckchen und ging mit ihm nach draußen, lief hinaus, durch das mächtige Eisentor und blieb auf der Straße stehen, umhüllt von Dunkelheit und Angst, die mir in den Knochen steckte, wie noch nie etwas zuvor, ich wurde sie nicht mehr los, immer wieder passierte irgendetwas und die Angst war wieder da. Mein Körper fing wieder an zu brennen, meine Haut schmerzte fürchterlich, alles tat weh, jede Wunde schien wieder aufzureißen und zu bluteten. Ich zitterte und fürchtete, Ben fallen zu lassen also drückte ich ihn noch ein bisschen fester an mich, legte meine linke Hand auf sein Köpfchen und streichelte seine blonden Löckchen. Er wimmerte noch immer und vielleicht war ich etwas unumsichtig, ich hoffte, dass der Krankenwagen ohne Martinshorn ankommen würde, denn sonst würde Benni sofort wieder schreien und brüllen und ich war froh, dass er endlich still war, was ich als ein Wunder betrachtet, denn ich strahlte im Moment alles andere als eine beruhigende Wärme aus.

Ich drehte mich ein paar Mal um mich selbst, sah immer wieder die weiße Mauer, bewachsen mit Kletterrosen, den Garten, die große Trauerweide, den weißen Kies, der hinaufführte zum Haus, umrahmt von Rosenstöcken, die Schaukel die still da hing, die seit ein wenig mehr als einem Jahr nur noch vom Wind angestoßen wurde und nicht mehr von kleinen Füßen und starken Händen. Ich sah das große, leere Hause. Einsam… Verlassen. Ohne Seele, ohne Mut. Nichts war mehr wie es früher einmal war und die Schönheit, die mein Elternhaus einst umgab war verloren gegangen. Alles war dumpf und grau.

Es gab Zeiten, Momente im letzten Jahr, da dachte ich, dass wir alles wieder hinbekommen konnten, dass wir es einfach wieder zurecht biegen konnten, aber passiert ist es nie, da war immer nur die Illusion von einem Anfang, einem Neuanfang, aber wir konnten niemals vergessen, wir konnten nicht zurück lassen was passiert ist, also konnten wir nicht aufatmen und einen neuen Anfang finden. Mit Bens Geburt haben wir wieder angefangen zu lachen und wir dachten, dass er unsere Chance war… anscheinend war er das nicht, anscheinend war er für Dad eine konstante Erinnerung, die seiner Seele mehr weh tat als ich und Rose uns vorstellen konnten.

Ich senkte meine Nase nach unten und roch an Bens Kopf, er roch wundervoll nach Baby. Ich konnte nichts anderes als ihn lieb haben… Dad hatte ihn auch lieb, das war überhaupt keine Frage, sobald er zuhause war, war Ben sein Mittelpunkt, sein ein und alles aber vielleicht hatte er sich damit zu sehr gequält… ich küsste Bens Köpfchen und mittlerweile war er eingeschlafen. Ich schaute unbeholfen die Straße hinunter, wusste ich doch nicht von welcher Richtung der Krankenwagen kommen würde. Und warum dauerte das überhaupt so lange? Meine nackten Füße wurden kalt aber das kümmerte mich im Moment am wenigsten, es half mir, mich selbst wieder zu fühlen. War es nicht das, was Sandy immer wollte, dass ich mich selbst wieder fühlte und aufhöre meinen Körper zu verdrängen? Es gab mich und mein Körper gehörte zu mir und ich musste wieder lernen eins mit meinem Körper zu werden… irgendwie konnte ich seine Worte im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen aber sie klangen nach, sie schalten in meinem Kopf. Sobald der Krankenwagen hier war, mussten wir Sandy anrufen, er musste kommen, er musste verhindern, dass das Amt eingeschaltet wurde. Was hatte sich Dad denn nur gedacht? Was ist den passiert?

Ich hörte den Krankenwagen bevor ich ihn sah, nicht weil er mit Martinshorn fuhr, sonder weil die Welt so still war um mich herum und ich das schweren Fahrzeug schon von weitem mit schnellem Tempo durch die Straßen fahren hörte. Dann sah ich das Licht, rot blau rot, ein Wirrwarr an Farben. Bald leuchteten mich die Scheinwerfer an und ich machte Platz.

Auf einmal begann alles wieder von Vorne.

…°°Schneephoenix - Sollte ich mich dafür schämen, eine neue Geschichte zu posten, bevor ich eine alte zuende geführt habe? Wahrscheinlich… aber vielleicht auch nicht…. Ich denk einfach nicht darüber nach. ‚Ein Fast perfektes Leben' ist in Arbeit!

Ich danke meiner wunderbaren ; ) Isabell für ihre Unterstützung! (Danke, dass ich dich nerven darf…)

SM gehören fast all die wunderbaren Charaktere! Ich leihe sie mir nur und versüße mir mit ihnen die Welt!

Ich schätze jedes Feedback! Ich tu das wirklich, ganz ehrlich…. Ich meins ernst! : -*

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (!)


	2. Eine Umarmung der Einsamkeit

Kapitel 2 : Eine Umarmung der Einsamkeit

Carlisle PoV

Das Haus war still, alles war dunkel, alle schliefen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich wusste, ich würde nicht schlafen können. Heute nicht. Ich hatte Angst davor einzuschlafen. Ich hatte Angst zu träumen. Ich stand in der Küche, mitten drin, alles war gleichweit entfernt von mir und meine Hände zitterten. Ich ließ das Glass, in meiner rechten Hand, fallen. Vielleicht zitterte ich zu sehr. Es zersprang in einhundert Teile, einfach so, die bräunliche Flüssigkeit bannte sich einen Weg zwischen meinen Füßen hindurch, vielleicht war das ja ganz gut, ich hatte ohnehin genug davon.

Die Scherben krachten unter mir als ich loslief um die Flasche wegzuräumen. Ich sollte die Scherben auch wegräumen, was wenn Ben durch die Küche krabbelte? Ich zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, räumte die Flasche weg lief durchs Wohnzimmer. Meine Augen schwebten durch die Dunkelheit, über die Umrisse, ich blieb hängen am Sofa und ein Teil von mir wollte mich daran hindern, daran zu denken, aber natürlich brachte genau dieser Wunsch alle Erinnerungen zurück und mir würden noch so viele mehr einfallen, mir würde zu jedem Gegenstand in diesem Raum eine Erinnerung einfallen, wenn ich das wollte.

_Wir lagen hier am Abend bevor alles begonnen hat. Unser letzter Abend, das letzte Mal, dass ich dich lebend in den Armen gehalten habe. Du erinnerst dich, nicht wahr? Wir haben gelacht und wir habe uns Namen überlegt für das Baby und du hast mir erzählt, dass du im Gefühl hast, dass es ein Junge wird, wir haben über Jungennamen geredet und ich hab dich die ganze Zeit fest im Arm gehalten und jetzt sind meine Arme leer und sie kribbeln die ganze Zeit, weil ich dich wieder anfassen will, weil ich dich zurück haben will. Ich brauch dich. Katie, ich brauch dich doch. Ich muss wieder alles gut machen, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie uns unser Leben weggenommen haben. Sie haben dir dein Leben genommen, dir und unseren zwei Engeln. Es tut mir Leid. Ich schäme mich so sehr. Ich… ich… kann nicht…_

Ich musste aufhören an sie zu denken, ich musste aufhören mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie ist nicht mehr da und sie kommt nicht wieder zurück, niemals, ich hab sie getötet, ich hab meinen Kindern ihre Mutter genommen. Ich hab Jasper und Rose ihre kleine Schwester genommen und ich hab mein Baby getötet, das noch nicht einmal leben durfte, das noch im Bauch seiner Mutter auf das Leben wartete. Ich hab alles zerstört.

Ich rannte die Treppe nach oben und ich fiel hinauf und ich stürmte in das Schlafzimmer. Das Bett, hier liebten wir uns in unserer letzten Nacht, ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und ich wollte vergessen. Ich musste wieder klar im Kopf werden. Ich wusste, dass ich so nicht einschlafen durfte, nicht wenn sich alles in meinem Kopf drehte und alle Erinnerungen wieder auftauchten… ich konnte uns auf dem Bett sehen und ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht antun… ich musste wieder zu mir finden, ich musste aufhören diesen scheiß zu trinken, es macht mich kaputt, vielleicht sollte ich versuchen zu brechen… ich sollte irgendetwas tun.

Meine Beine unter mir fingen heftig an zu zittern und aus meinen Augen quollen Tränen, die ich nicht stoppen konnte, die Tür hinter mir gab mir wenig Halt, ich sank nach unten und vergrub meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen.

_Kate… ich brauch dich, ich schaff das nicht…ich kann nicht mehr…Rose und Jasper halten sich gut, weißt du? Sie sind wunderbar, Sandy sagt, sie machen große Fortschritte, ich bin dankbar, dass ich ihn habe, dass er uns so sehr unterstützt. Rose denkt sogar darüber nach wieder in die Schule zu gehen…_

Oh Gott bitte hilf mir. Ich kämpfte mich nach Oben, zurück auf meine Beine aber mein Herz pochte so schnell und so fest, dass es weh tat und alles drehte sich und alles zog sich zusammen und ich bekam immer mehr Angst, ich spürte, dass ich nicht weit von einer Panikattacke entfernt war. Ich musste versuchen ruhig zu atmen, ich kämpfte mich ins Bad, mit zitternden Händen suchte ich nach den Tabletten aber mein Körper wurde von Schluchzern durchbrochen und ich tat mir schwer eine dieser hellblauen Tabellen aus der Dose zu fischen, ich schüttete einfach welche auf meine Hand und nahm schließlich eine, schluckte sie mit Wasser hinunter und setzte mich auf den Badewannenrand.

Ich umfasst meinen Körper fest und dachte darüber nach Rose oder Jasper zu wecken. Der Arzt in mir sagte, dass es nicht gut war gerade jetzt alleine zu sein. Aber der Vater ließ seine Kinder natürlich schlafen weil er wusste, dass sie jede Minute Ruhe brauchten, die sie bekommen konnten. Vielleicht sollte ich mir Wasser einlassen, vielleicht sollte ich versuchen zu entspannen und endlich aufhören zu weinen weil es anfing weh zu tun und mein Bauch sich verkrampfte und ich immer müder davon wurde. Ich drehte das Wasser auf und zog meinen Pullover über den Kopf wobei ich ins Schwanken kam weil sich in meinem Kopf noch immer alles drehte und ich fiel zur Seite und ich wollte mich noch auffangen aber dann landete ich schon in der Badewanne und ich schlug völlig unvorteilhaft mit meiner Hüfte auf, was Höllisch hätte weh tun sollen aber ich spürte nichts und ich merkte nur wie das Wasser platschte und wie mein Kopf gegen die Armatur schlug.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht, das wusste ich als ich es nicht schaffte, mich wieder aufzurichten und nicht rufen konnte, nur murmeln, ich wollte nach jemandem rufen, um Hilfe rufen, ich wurde trotz den Tabletten extrem panisch, alles zitterte und ich schluchzte so sehr, dass ich langsam merkte, wie ich einen richtigen Krampf im Bauch bekam, der mich zusammenzog und schmerzte.

_Katie…was hab ich nur getan? Was ist mit mir passiert? Ich hab so fürchterliche Angst. Ich will dass es aufhört, dass irgendetwas aufhört… _

Sie stand in der Tür und sie lachte und ich hörte Maggie im Haus lachen und ihre Füße rannten durchs ganze Haus und sie freute sich und Jasper hörte ich mir Rose streiten und es hörte sich alles an, wie früher, so wundervoll gewohnt…

‚Lass das Wasser nicht laufen Carl.'

_Kate?_

Meine Augen wurden unerträglich schwer und ich schlug mit letzter Kraft das Wasser aus. Ich versuchte noch immer verzweifelt nach Jasper oder nach Rosalie zu rufen, aber alles was über meine Lippen kam, war der Name meiner toten Frau, sie stand nicht mehr da und Maggie lachte auch nicht mehr alles war wieder leise und verlassen und grau.

Ich schlief ein.

…°°Schneephoenix - Wahrscheinlich gibt es jetzt nur noch mehr Fragen… Und vielleicht gibt es nach dem dritten Kapitel immer noch Fragen. Leider baut sich dass alles sehr langsam auf, aber wenn nach dem zehnten Kapitel immer noch Fragen offen sein sollte, mach ich eine Frage/Antwort-Runde! Natürlich kann jeder schon jetzt Fragen stellen und ich beatworte sie so gut ich kann!

Ich bedanke mich für die zwei Feedbacks!

Lieben Gruß! :-*


	3. Der Anfang

Kapitel 3 : Der Anfang

Kates PoV / 24. Mai 2007

(Zeitsprung von Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit)

Ich wachte auf mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die in unser Schlafzimmer fielen. Ich streckte mich und genoss die Wärme, die mich umarmte. Mit einer Hand suchte ich nach Carlisle aber der war schon lange weg auf Arbeit. Ich öffnete dann meine Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor ich die Decke zur Seite schlug und aufstand. Ich streckte mich noch einmal und fühlte meinen ganzen Körper und meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in meiner Haut in diesem Augenblick. Ich lächelte und schaute in den Spiegel. Legte eine Hand auf meinen kleinen Bauch. Ich fühlte mich am Anfang jeder Schwangerschaft bisher extrem schön und begehrenswert. Ich nahm meine Hand weg und betrachtete meinen nackten Körper, zwischen meiner linken Brust und meiner linken Schulter war ein kleiner dunkelroter Fleck, ich zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, weil ich nicht verstehen konnte, warum Carlisle diese Flecken einfach nicht lassen konnte. Ich meinte zu wissen, dass wir aus diesem Alter mittlerweile draußen sein sollten. Meine Haare hatten wieder die perfekte Länge, ich hatte sie nach Maggies Geburt ratzekurz abschneiden lassen, weil ich dachte, dass das dazugehörte zum Älter werden, nach dem dritten Kind mit fast zweiunddreißig war es an der Zeit, die Haare abzuschneiden, das sagte zu mindestens meine Mutter. Ich hab danach Stundelang um meine Haare geweint. Jetzt war die alte Länge wieder erreicht und ich würde den Teufel tun, sie mir nach dieser Geburt wieder abschneiden zu lassen. Kastanienbraune Locken bis zu den Ellenbogen mit sechsunddreißig, ich liebte meine Haare heute besonders. Ich lächelte weil ich mich so gut fühlte. Sex in der Schwangerschaft stieß die verrücktesten Hormone aus. Ich liebte meinen kleinen Bauch. Er definierte sich in meinem Unterbauch, zwischen meinen Beckenknochen hervor und ich könnte Stundenlang hinschauen. Im vierten Monat war ich jetzt und alles war wundervoll. Ich lächelte mir noch einmal zu und beschloss duschen zu gehen, nach Sex am Frühstückstisch zu riechen war nicht meine Vorstellung von einem perfekten Morgen, also wusch ich mir Carlisle mit heißem Wasser und Seife, die nach Rosen duftete, vom Körper und hoffte, dass ich es nicht lange dauern würde, bis ich seinen Geruch wieder tragen durfte. Heute war ich verliebt wie ein Teenager.

Nach meiner Dusche zog ich mich an, ich föhnte meine Haare und trug etwas Mascara auf. Ich putze meine Zähne und hing mein Handtuch neben Carls zum trocknen. Ich lief auf den Flur und die Treppe nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher und Comicfiguren rannten über den Bildschirm. Über der Lehne des Sofas schaute ein blonder Schopf hervor und von der Seite baumelten zwei kleine nackte Füße. Jasper und Maggie.

„Morgen Mum!" Jasper hob eine Hand zum Gruß und Maggie sprang daraufhin sofort auf und hüpfte los.

„Mummy! Ich und Daddy haben heute Morgen zusammen die Zeitung geholt und sein Frühstück für die Arbeit gemacht!" sie rief begeistert und ich lachte und hob sie über die Lehne hinweg auf meinen Arm.

„Mum, Dad würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen wenn er das sieht!" Ich lachte, setzte mir Maggie auf die Hüfte und wuschelte meinem ältesten Sohn einmal durchs Haar.

„Was Daddy nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß." Ich fuhr einmal mit meiner Hand über seinen Mund und er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Ich lief mit Maggie in die Küche und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche. Sie klatschte in die Hände und freute sich. Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Morgen, was sie und Daddy alles schon gemacht hatten bevor er zur Arbeit gefahren war und wie früh sie heute schon wach gewesen ist. Ich machte mir während dessen Kräutertee, und setzte Früchtetee auf um Eistee für den Nachmittag zu machen. Die Luft war jetzt um halb sieben schon so warm, dass ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass es einer der ersten richtig warmen Tage dieses Jahr werden würde.

Auf Grund dessen, entschloss ich mich dafür, in den Garten zu gehen und ein wenig zu arbeiten, bevor es zu warm wurde. Maggie erklärte, dass sie mir helfen würde und so schickte ich sie sich umziehen. Zehn Minuten später trafen wir uns draußen und zusammen suchten wir die Rosen nach welken Blättern ab und nach Ungeziefer, das nichts in den Rosen zu tun hatte. Das war wohl mit Abstand Maggies Lieblingsaufgabe. Jedes Tierchen würde sie erst mir zeigen und dann jedem, der sich mit uns draußen aufhielt, sie wusste, dass Ungeziefer im Haus tabu waren aber auch diese Lehre dauerte etwas, bis sie sie gelernt hatte. Wir verbrachten fast zwei Stunden im Garten, ich schaute zu, wie Maggie mit Lylla, der Katze unsere Nachbaren spielte und wie sie zusammen durch den Garten jagte. Es bracht Maggie fast das Herz zu sehen, dass nach einer Weile ein kleine Haselmaus interessanter zu sein schien als sie. Wir gingen daraufhin nach drinnen, denn ich wollte vermeiden, das Maggie dabei zusah, wie die Katze der kleinen Maus das Genick brechen würde.

Drin schickte ich Maggie nach Oben um Rose zu wecken damit wir Frühstück essen konnten. Ich bat Jasper den Tisch zu decken während ich Obst Aufschnitt und Toaste in den Toaster warf. Maggie kam fünf Minuten später nach unten von Rose war noch nichts zu sehen, Maggie erklärte, dass Rose bald kommen würde. Das ‚bald' meiner Tochter kannte ich, also entschloss ich mich dazu, sie auf dem Handy anzurufen, ich drohte ihr, dass wir ohne sie frühstücken würden und ohne sie einkaufen fahren würden und dann ohne sie an den See fahren würden, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstand. Jasper lachte, Maggie war außer sich vor Freude zu hören, dass wir an den See fahren würden und noch begeisterte, als sie hörte, dass Daddy direkt nach der Arbeit hinterher kommen wollte.

Sie war so euphorisch, dass sie direkt wieder die Treppen nach oben rannte und Rose hinunter brachte. Rose war leicht angekratzt, sie zickte hier ein wenig und maulte dort ein bisschen. Sie war mit ihren fünfzehn Jahren ein Teenager in voller Blüte.

Wir frühstückten alle zusammen und räumten auf, wir packten alle zusammen einen großen Picknickkorb und luden das Auto ein, Jasper und Rose packten ihre eigene Tasche und ihre eigenen großen Decken, während ich und Maggie alles für uns und Carlisle zusammen in einen großen Korb räumten. Jasper schmiss einen Volleyball ins Auto, Rose lies einen Schrei fahren und deutete auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr Handy im Auto lag und er es kaputt werfen würde, wenn er weiter solchen Schwachsinn machte. Ich war dahingegen mehr um die Scheiben besorgt.

Bis halb elf hatten wir alles gepackt und warteten am Auto nur noch auf unsere Rosalie. Jasper war gegen die Beifahrertür gelehnt, Maggie sprang hüpfend ums Auto und ich stand an der Haustüre. Maggie klatsche Jaspers Hand bei jeder Runde ab.

„Rosalie May! Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du dich beeilen würdest!" rief ich den Hausflur entlang nach Oben. „Ich bin ja schon auf dem Weg, jetzt mal ganz ruhig bleiben!" schrie sie zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen und Maggie schrie Richtung Rose' Zimmerfenster.

„Wenn du noch länger brauchst, dann ist Dad vor uns da!" rief Jasper jetzt, der sich nach diesem Kommentar ins Auto setzte, ich hörte erst Rosalies Fenster zuschlagen und dann ihre Zimmertüre, als nächstes polterte sie die Treppe nach unten und rauschte an mir vorbei ins Auto, sie schmiss die Autotür zu und ich schloss halbzufrieden die Haustüre ab.

Wir fuhren erst Getränke kaufen und dann tanken. An der Tankstelle blieben Rose und Jasper im Wagen, Maggie hielt meine Hand, während ich selbstständig den Tank füllte, ich hasste es, an der Tankstelle bedient zu werden. Maggie schraubte den Tankdeckel zu und dann gingen wir bezahlen. Maggie hielt meine Hand etwas fester als normal gewesen wäre und sie lief dichter an mir als normal. Ich sah zu ihr nach unten und sie sah zu mir nach oben, sie schaute mich etwas besorgt an. Ihre Augen funkelten nicht mehr so glücklich wie den ganzen Morgen.

„Was ist denn los, Schatz?" fragte ich sie und sie drehte sich um und schaute ein Auto an, das neben uns stand, einen dunkelblauen SUV, dann schaute sie wieder zu mir auf. Sie flüsterte den nächsten Satz. „Das sind böse Männer Mummy!" murmelte sie und zog mich durch die Schiebetür der Tankstelle. Ich bezahlte schnell und Maggie bettelte auch nicht um irgendeine Süßigkeit oder um irgendeine Kinderzeitschrift. Sie zog mich förmlich wieder zurück zum Wagen ich lächelte dem Tankwart entschuldigend an und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag, aber Maggie drängelte mich wieder nach draußen und zum Auto, ich wollte sie wieder anschnallen, aber sie bestand darauf, dass Rose das tat damit wir endlich loszufahren konnten. Etwas verwirrt starte ich den Wagen wieder und wir fuhren umgehend los. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Maggie und es beunruhigte mich ein wenig, weil sie ein sehr sensibles Kind war, sie hatte eine sehr gute und ausgeprägte Menschenkenntnis mit ihren fünf Jahren, darauf waren ich und Carlisle sehr stolz, sie redete niemals mit Fremden und blieb immer in unserer Nähe, wenn wir das Haus zusammen verließen.

Wir fuhren eine Weile und ich wurde etwas unruhig, weil der blaue SUV hinter uns war, es war nur ein Wagen zwischen uns. Ich versuchte das Gefühl wegzulachen weil es irrational war. Aber im Rückspiegel sah ich, dass Maggie noch immer nicht ihre natürliche Fröhlichkeit zurück gewonnen hatte. Ich bat Jasper, das Telefon an die Freisprechanlage anzuschließen und Carlisle anzurufen. Es war Gewohnheit von mir, mit ihm zu telefonieren wenn ich Auto fuhr… Nachts. Ich konnte im Dunklen nicht Auto fahren, ohne Carlisle Stimme im Ohr. Ich hatte immer ein wenig Angst, man hörte immer so viel…

Jasper tat genau das, er wählte die Nummer von Carls Büro im Krankenhaus und stellte auf die Freisprechanlage des Autos um. Wir warteten ein paar Sekunden, Rose erklärte, dass er ohnehin nicht rangehen würde und er tat es auch nicht. Ich bat Jasper es auf seinem Handy zu versuchen und wenn das nicht klappen würde auf Station anzurufen. Jasper schaute mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" er sah mich fragend an, während es laut durchs Auto tutete und Carlisle auch nicht an sein Handy ran ging. Ich war frustriert. Ich erklärte Jasper, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber in dem Moment fing Maggie auf der Rückbank an leise zu schluchzen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Rose sich sofort darum kümmerte. Ich sah im Rückspiegel, dass der SUV den Kleinwagen hinter uns überholt hatte und jetzt dicht hinter uns fuhr.

Jasper wählte die Nummer der Station, auf der Carlisle arbeitete, es meldete sich eine Schwester. Ich bat sie mir zu sagen, wo sich mein Mann gerade aufhielt. Sie erklärt mir, dass er gerade im Behandlungszimmer war und sie ihm ausrichten würde, dass er mich zurück rufen sollte. Ich dankte ihr und betonte noch einmal die Dringlichkeit des Anrufes, es sei jedoch nichts mit dem Baby. Ich wusste, dass er durchdrehen würde, wenn er hörte, dass er mich dringend zurück rufen sollte… Warum sollte er mich überhaupt so dringend zurück rufen?

Wir fuhren immer weiter in den Osten der Stadt bis wir irgendwann die Kleinstädte erreichten. Rose erklärte Maggie, dass es Quatsch sei, was sie erzählte und dass überhaupt nichts passieren würde. Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen indem ich ihr erklärte, dass wir nun schon seit einer viertel Stunde von eben diesem Wagen mit eben diesen bösen Männern verfolgt wurden.

Vielleicht sollte ich die Polizei anrufen? Ich überlegte hin und her. Was wenn das alles nur eingeredeter Irrsinn war? Reiner Zufall. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mich dann in die Klapse stecken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Maggie abzulenken. Trotzdem klopfte mein Herz verrückt in meinem Brustkorb und ich zog in Betracht, nach Hause zurück zufahren. Warum meldete sich Carlisle nicht? Nach weiteren fünf Minuten bestand auch Maggie darauf, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Rose lachte sie nur aus und Jasper versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es am See super viel Spaß machen würde. Aber ich tat es einfach, ich fuhr eine Schleife. Langsam hatte nämlich auch ich ein schlechtes Gefühl, mir war es egal wenn Carlisle mich daheim auslachen würde. Ich machte mir Sorgen.

„Mum! Was tust du denn? Du wirst doch nicht auf diesen laufenden Meter hören oder?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Im Rückspiegel sah ich, dass der Wagen auch jetzt noch hinter uns war.

„Wir werden verfolgt." Ich sagte es einfach und gerade hinaus. „Was?" schrie Rose, „Wir müssen Dad anrufen!" sie drehte sich um. In dem Moment war der Wagen nur noch wenige Meter von uns entfernt. Natürlich tat Jasper das Selbe und Maggie fing hysterisch an zu weinen. Aber da durchfuhr das Auto schon eine große Erschütterung. Sie waren uns hinten aufgefahren. Meine Güte, wir waren mitten im Nirgendwo! Meine Hände zitterten und ich verfluchte mich selbst. Wie dumm war ich nur. Ich fing an die Nerven zu verlieren und ich verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen als sie uns erneut mit voller Wucht, diesmal an der Seite trafen, ich stieg mit aller Kraft auf die Bremsen.

…°°Schneephoenix - Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Mal fürs Erste.  
Zum Zweiten… eigentlich fällt mir gerade zum Zweiten gar nichts ein. Ich hoffe es hat jeder den Sprung verstanden von der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit. Davon wird es ein paar geben im Mal wieder im Verlauf der Geschichte. Wahrscheinlich immer aus Kates Sicht.


	4. Warten

Kapitel 4 : Warten

Rosalie PoV / 2009

(Zurück in der Gegenwart)

Wir saßen unbeholfen in der Notaufnahme. In der vollen Notaufnahme. Ben hatte ich an mich gedrückt, er schlief tief und fest und Jasper stand neben mir, seine rechte Hand lag auf meiner linken Schulter. Er ist gerade erst zurück gekommen, er hatte mit Sandy telefoniert, unserem Psychotherapeut, er musste unbedingt so schnell wie möglich kommen bevor sich das Amt einschaltete. Wir waren zwar in dem Krankenhaus, in dem Dad arbeitet und wir hatten sofort dafür gesorgt, dass ein Freund von Dad, Eleazar, sich ihm annimmt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Es war inzwischen fast halb fünf am Morgen. Ich zitterte ein wenig weil mir so kalt war, weil ich so müde war und nur schlafen wollte. Alles rauschte an einem vorbei hier und niemand interessierte sich wirklich für uns. Die Schwestern auf jeden Fall nicht, sie schauten immer sofort beschämt weg, wenn sich ihre Blicke uns nährten.

Wir wurden von einer älteren Dame angepöbelt weil sie dachte, das Jasper mein Freund war und Ben unser Kind. Jasper regelte die Sache in dem er meinen Kopf in seine Seite zog und anfing meine Kopfhaut zu kraulen, das die Frau uns nicht anspuckte war alles. Ich war dankbar darum, ich musste sogar ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Spinner" murmelte ich und schloss meine Augen. Nur um sie ein wenig zu entspannen. Aber natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bis ich einschlief.

Aber ich wachte nicht viel später auf. Jasper weckte mich vorsichtig, er streichelte meine Wange und war ganz dicht vor meinem Gesicht. Ich hoffte die Alte saß noch da…

„Hee Rose, wach auf, Sandy ist hier." Ich öffnete meine Augen und blinzelte ein wenig, Sandy lächelte mich an, während sich Jasper wieder aufrichtete. „Kommt, lasst uns woanders hingehen, dann können wir besser reden." Ich nickte und stand auf, die alte Frau war leider nicht mehr da. Ich lief ein paar Schritte neben meinem älteren Bruder her. Sandy auf meiner anderen Seite.

„Wie geht es Dad?" fragte ich dann. „Wir reden gleich darüber!" Sandy lächelte und führte uns in einen Raum, in dem ein kleiner Tisch und mehr Stühle standen, als dran passen würden. Sandy setzte sich, rückte mir aber erst einen Stuhl zurecht. Jasper nahm mir Ben ab, meine Arme waren schon ganz taub.

„Ihr zwei, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte, aber es ist Richtig, dass ihr mich gerufen habt!" er lobte uns mit einem breiten Lächeln über seinem Gesicht. Er erklärte uns, dass Eleazar sofort zu uns stoßen würde und wir dann alles Weitere besprechen würden. Unserem Vater ginge es so weit gut, er würde schlafen.

Schlafen? Ich musste mit ihm reden! Anscheinend sah Jasper die Sache etwas anders. Er lachte erst kurz auf, schlug sich dann eine Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu schluchzen. Ich nahm ihm sofort Ben wieder ab damit er Platz hatte. Sandy kam um den Tisch herum, setzte sich neben Jasper wieder hin und legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern. Er bat ihn aufzustehen und Jasper tat was Sandy wollte, wir hatten beide gelernt, dass Sandy wusste, was er tat und dass er uns helfen wollte mit allem, was er tat. Sandy war auf Kinder und Jugendpsychologie nach Gewaltverbrechen spezialisiert.

„Bitte nimm deine Hand vom Gesicht Jasper." Jasper senkte tatsächlich sofort seine zitternden Arme. Sandy legte sie daraufhin um Jaspers Schultern und drückte ihn dann an sich. Normalerweise legte er uns auf den Boden und wickelte uns um seinen Körper wenn wir so zusammen brachen aber ich glaubte der kalte Krankenhausboden war hierfür nicht geeignet. Er hielt Jasper in den Armen und zwang ihn so auf seinen Beinen stehen zu bleiben, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er jetzt in sich selbst versackte. „Du machst das gut. Alles wird wieder gut. Es ist alles gar nicht so schlimm." Ich wog Benny in meinen Armen und durchdachte seine Worte, es ist alles gar nicht so schlimm?

Ich wollte endlich wissen, was los war. Jaspers Schluchzer berührten meine Seele und ich wollte ihn trösten aber ich glaubte er weinte einfach nur, weil er erleichtert war. Er weinte, weil Dad uns nicht zurück gelassen hatte auf dieser verfluchten Welt. Danke.

„Kann ich mich wieder setzten?" schluchzte Jasper bald und Sandy bejahte die Frage und reichte ihm ein Tempo, trotzdem legte er die Hände wieder auf Jaspers Schulter und sorgte dafür, das Jasper gerade sitzen blieb und es war gerade wieder ruhig im Raum. Nur Sandys und Jaspers tiefes Atmen war zu hören. Er lächelte zu mir rüber und ich musste ein wenig zurück lächeln, weil ich genauso stolz auf mich war, wie er es in diesem Moment auf uns beide war.

Dann kam Eleazar rein und Sandy musste Jasper dazu zwingen gerade sitzen zu bleiben.

„Hallo ihr zwei!" er begrüßte uns lächelnd, ich glaubte er versuchte das Mitleid aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, Jasper rappelte sich auf und Eleazar schüttelte ihm zu Erst die Hand, dann reichte er sie mir aber ich konnte nichts anders tun, als sie anzustarren. Bis ich mir darüber im Klaren war, dass dieser Mann mir nichts tun würde, hatte er die Hand schon wieder weggezogen und einfach nur ein ermutigendes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Also, es ist folgendermaßen, wir haben Carlisle den Magen auspumpen müssen." Ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren ihm zuzuhören, weil ich mich gerade schämte, dass ich seine Hand nicht angenommen hatte. Sandy rieb mir den Rücken und streichelte mit einem Finger über Bens Wange.

Eleazar erklärte uns, dass Dad eine kleine Überdosis genommen hatte von Tablette, die gegen akute Angstzustände wirkten, keine bedrohliche Menge aber gemischt mit Alkohol hatten sie eine etwas fatale Wirkung. Auf keinen Fall tödlich und Eleazar bestätigte uns, dass unser Vater das ganz genau wusste, darum ging er nicht von einem Suizidversuch aus. Er erklärte uns auch, dass Dad bisher noch nicht aufgewacht ist und dass es auch noch ein bisschen dauern würde. Es gäbe außerdem von seiner Seite aus absolut keinen Grund das Amt einzuschalten und Dads Krankenakte sei sauber und er würde daran auch nichts ändern.

„Ist eine psychologische Nachuntersuchung angeordnet?" Sandy fragte gerade hinaus, natürlich konnte diese noch Probleme machen, vor allem mit einer positiven Alkoholprobe und einer depressiven Verstimmung, die diagnostiziert wurde nach unsere Entführung und Mums und Maggies Tod. Wahrscheinlich würde sich die Diagnosen jetzt zu einer Depression ändern und welcher Patient wollte schon einen depressiven Arzt?

„Ich habe keine angeordnet, aber ich werde die Bedingung stellen, dass er sich wieder in Therapie begibt, wenn er mir das nicht versichert, werde ich Schritte einleiten müssen und das will ich nicht." Er drehte sich zu uns und schaute erst mir und dann Jasper in die Augen. „Und das mache ich nicht, weil ich etwas gegen euren Vater habe, sondern weil er mein Freund ist und ich weiß, was er durchgemacht hat und noch durchmacht." Ich nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß, wenn ich diese Schritte einleiten müsste, dass ich einen Freund verlieren werde und nicht nur Symbolisch, ohne euch schafft er das nicht, okay ihr Zwei! Ich lass euch kurz alleine, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr euren Vater so schnell wie möglich sehen könnt, aber am besten geht ihr jetzt erst mal nach Oben und legt euch in sein Büro. Ich weiß, dass da ein bequemes Sofa steht." Er legte uns einen Schlüssel hin, erklärte uns, dass er schon ein Kinderbettchen vor das Büro hat stellen lassen und dass wir uns bitte erst ausruhen sollen.

Sandy unterstützte das und trieb uns vor sich her nach oben. Jasper hatte den Schlüssel zu sich genommen und als wir oben waren, schloss er dir Tür zum Büro unsres Vaters auf. Er ließ mich eintreten und schob hinter uns das Bettchen ins Zimmer, Sandy kam zum Schluss herein. Er war auf dem Beobachtungstripp, somit blieb er an der Tür stehen und schaute was wir taten, wie wir mit der Situation umgehen würden. Wie uns die Umgebung reizen würde und was uns aufwühlte und was uns beruhigen würde. Ich legte Ben in das Bettchen und hoffte, dass er noch ein bisschen schlafen würde um vier hatte ich ihm zum letzten Mal die windel gewechselt und ihn gefüttert, jetzt war es nach halb Sechs, vielleicht gab er uns noch eine oder zwei Stunden. Sandy zog sehr umsichtig die Rollos nach unten und er setzte sich in einen Besucherstuhl, er hatte eine Notizbuch aufgeschlagen und fing an darin zu schreiben als ich und Jasper uns aufs Sofa legten. Jasper legte sich nach hinten und er schlang seine Arme um mich, zusammen legten wir die Decke über uns und ich war Sekundenspäter eingeschlafen, Jasper sprach noch mit Sandy aber ich nahm schon nicht mehr wahr, was sie redeten.

Mein Schlaf war unruhig und ich träumte. Alpträume, die mich nicht los ließen und die immer wieder zurück kamen, ich wachte auch nicht auf, ich erlebte einfach immer wieder das Selbe. Ich sah immer wieder, wie sie Mum töteten und Maggie und was sie mit Jasper machten, wie sie ihn quälten und seine Schreie, die Angst in seinen Augen, ich höre mich immer wieder flehen, dass sie aufhören sollen, aber sie machen einfach weiter. Das Flehen meiner Mutter als sie mir die Kleider vom Leib reisen und mich vergewaltigen… manchmal wache ich schreiend auf, manchmal nicht, manchmal weckt mich Dad oder Jasper aber egal wie, es tut immer wieder so weh und dann brauch ich jemanden der mich fest hält und mich wieder in den Schlaf wiegt. Heute wache ich nicht auf, ich merke nur, als ich aufwache, dass mir die Angst in den Knochen steckt und dass ich im Grunde so müde bin, wie beim Einschlafen.

Da war nun also der nächste Tag. Ich öffnete meine Augen vorsichtig, und es war hell im Raum, die Rollos schaffte da kaum Abhilfe. Jasper lag nicht mehr hinter mir das merkte ich, weil ich auf meinem Rücken lag und eine Hand an der Sofalehne lehnte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in den Raum und Dad saß da, ich jagte nach Oben und warf mich ihm in die Arme, ich drückte mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und die Tränen, die heute Nacht nicht gekommen waren, kamen jetzt in Strömen.

„Es tut mir so leid mein Engel. Ich war dumm, ich verspreche dir, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert!" flüsterte er bestimmt in mein Ohr, während er meinen Rücken streichelte und mir mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar fuhr. „Ich werde alles wieder gut machen, es tut mir so leid." Wiederholte er immer wieder aber ich wusste, dass es von meiner Seite nichts zu vergeben gab und darum verzieh ich ihm auch nicht sondern drückte mich nur ganz fest in seine Arme und schüttelte meinen Kopf heftig. Im Allgemeinen wusste ich in diesem Augenblick nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich weinte einfach nur und Dad entschuldigte sich. Ich stellte irgendwann fest, dass wir alleine im Raum waren, auch das Bettchen, in dem Ben geschlafen hatte, war jetzt leer. Ich suchte im Raum nach einer großen Uhr, aber da war nichts, ich murmelte die Frage und Dad sagte mir, dass wir bereits nach elf Uhr hatten und ich war erstaunt aber trotzdem etwas erschüttert.

„Schau mir mal in die Augen Rose." Dad wollte mich etwas von sich weg drücken, aber ich nehm das zum Anlass mich noch fester an ihn zu drücken, wieder schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf, ich würde ihn nicht loslassen, ganz sicher, würde ich ihn jetzt nicht los lassen!

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen Rose, ich halt dich den ganzen Tag im Arm wenn es sein muss, aber du musst mir zuhören, okay?" bat er mich und ich versicherte ihm, dass ich ihm zuhörte und dann erzählte er mir was passiert war, dass er sich nicht darüber bewusst war, zu viele Tabletten genommen zu haben und dass er nicht klar im Kopf war und dass er so traurig war und solche Angst vor sich selbst und dem Leben hatte. Er sagte es mir einfach, weil wir uns alles erzählten, weil er gerade im Moment mein bester Freund war und nur zu einem kleinen Prozentsatz mein Vater und weil er das immer schon war, mein bester Freund… seit ich ein kleines Kind bin war Daddy mein bester Freund. Er erklärte mir, dass er sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnerte, die Tür zugeschlossen zu haben und er versprach mir, den Schlüssel ab sofort aus dem Schlüsselloch zu verbannen. Er würde seine Zimmertür nie wieder abschließen.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch so aufgewühlt habe, ich will euch doch nicht weh tun, es tut mir leid…". Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Mund, es war etwas, dass Mum immer getan hatte und sobald ich das bemerkte, sobald ich realisierte, was ich tat, zog ich die Hand wieder weg und schlag sie erneut um seinen Hals. „Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen," schluchzte ich und Dad nahm meine Hand von seinem Nacken und nahm sie fest in seine, er führte sie wieder zu seinem Mund und küsste sie, immer wieder kleine, bedeutende Küsschen. Und weil ich noch immer schluchzte und weinte, fing er an eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er erzählte mir von meinem zweiten Geburtstag und er redete von Mum, wie er es in den letzte eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, einfach so und ich sog alles in mich auf wie ein Schwamm.

Er redete und ich fing an Fragen zu stellen und wir kamen auf ein anderes Thema und keiner von uns beiden verlor sich in Erinnerungen. Ich fragte ihn wo Jasper und Ben seien, ob Sandy noch da war. Er erklärte, dass sie draußen waren im Park und redeten. Ich fragte Dad, wie es Jasper ging.

„Er war etwas verloren heute Morgen, hatte geglaubt, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Als er aufgewacht ist, da war ich noch nicht entlassen und er war alleine hier mit Sandy und er wollte nicht verstehen, was passiert war." Also ging es ihm nicht gut. Warum bin ich nicht aufgewacht? Die Frage schwirrte in meinem Kopf hin und her. Ich überlegte mir außerdem, ob ich nicht nach ihm sehen sollte. Ob er nicht vielleicht jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Dad ahnte meine Gedanken und schlug mir vor, dass wir gemeinsam nach unten gehen konnten.

Ich zog mir meine Schuhe an und zupfte meine Kleidung zu Recht. Dad erklärte mir, wo das Badezimmer war und ich dankte ihm, wollte ihn aber auch nicht alleine lassen, ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg aus seiner Nähe. Er lächelte mich an. Alles ist gut, sollte es bedeuten und ich fragte mich, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Er strahlte eine Stärke und eine Wärme aus, die ich nicht erwartet hätte. Ich hatte gedacht, er würde zusammenbrechen, weinen. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich, er würde sauer sein und böse und uns hassen, dafür, dass wir ihn gerettet hatten. Aber alles schien gut, wirklich gut zu sein. Es machte mir angst, weil es zu einfach war und ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er schon mit Eleazar geredet hatte und mit Sandy und ich wollte wissen, was jetzt als nächstes passierte, aber all das fiel mir erst ein, als ich schon wieder aus dem Büro draußen war.

Ich putzte mir die Zähne, wusch mein Gesicht und starrte mich selbst im Spiegel an. Ich benutzte die Toilette und lief etwas durch den kleinen Raum. Was jetzt? Würde alles wieder so weiter gehen, wie vorher? Aber vor was? Anscheinend war ja alles nur ein Unfall… könnte es wirklich einfach so weiter laufen? Jasper schien eine etwas rückläufige Entwicklung zu durchleben. Ihm ging es wahrscheinlich schlechter als Dad… was ich aber eigentlich überhaupt nicht beurteilen konnte, weil ich bei aller Liebe niemals erahnen konnte, was wirklich in seinem Herzen vorging. Er hat die Tabletten genommen, weil er eine Angstattacke hatte. Einem Menschen ging es nicht gut, wenn er Tabletten gegen Angstattacken nehmen musste.

Es nahm ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch bis ich wieder nach draußen ging. Nur eine Frage musste ich wirklich beantwortet bekommen. Ich musste wissen, ob er sich helfen ließ, weil mir klar war, dass ich und Jasper das nicht mehr zu recht biegen konnten. Er brauchte professionelle Hilfe, die wir ihm nicht gewähren konnten. Er war schon mal in Behandlung, aber irgendwie schien alles wieder gut zu sein… es schien alles wieder so gut zu sein, wie es gerade war…

Diese Erkenntnis ließ mich einmal kurz stocken und obwohl ich immer wusste, dass er alles Tat um mir und Jasper Mut für die Zukunft zu geben, begriff ich nicht, wie wenig ich anscheinend wirklich wusste und wie schlecht es Dad wirklich ging. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Ich musste ihm erklären, dass er offen sein musste uns gegenüber, dass wir ihm nur so helfen konnten und er musste ehrlich sein. Ich lief wieder ins Büro und er stand am Fenster, er hatte die Arme leicht um sich gelegt und er starrte nach draußen, er starrte weit in die Ferne, war weit weg von mir und dem Leben. So kannte ich meinen neuen Vater, so war er seit der Entführung, so war er seit unsere Familie so grauenhaft zerrissen wurde.

„Ich bin fertig Dad!" er bemerkte mich wirklich erst als ich das sagte, er drehte sich um und zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, als wüsste er nicht von was ich rede, dann lächelte er breit und kam um seinen Schreibtisch zu mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Dann lass uns nach Unten gehen!" schlug er vor und lief zur Tür und ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, ich wollte ihn aufhalten, mit ihm reden, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Ich brachte meinen Mund nicht auf um irgendetwas zu sagen, nichts was mir in der Seele brannte, fand Ausdruck.

Wir liefen durch die Flure und nahmen die Treppen nach unten, einfach weil wir nie gerne Aufzug fuhren und ich fragte mich schon immer, ob Dad in seinem Job immer die Treppe nahm, ob er nie den Aufzug nahm. Ich war mir sicher, dass er viel die Stockwerke wechseln musste. Wir redeten nichts auf dem Weg, aber ich hielt mich fest in seiner Seite. Als wir unten waren und an der Cafeteria vorbei kamen, bestand er darauf, dass ich etwas aß. Widerwillig ließ ich mich dazu überreden, bat aber darum, es draußen essen zu dürfen. Dagegen hatte er nichts einzuwenden.

Wir gingen weiter nach draußen. Es wurde langsam aber sicher Herbst und im Schatten war es schon nicht mehr so warm, die Blätter färbten sich langsam, aber sie fielen noch nicht von den Bäumen. Die Sonne strahlte und es war keine Wolke am Himmel. Eigentlich war heute ein perfekter Tag.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir die drei fanden. Jasper und Benny saßen auf einer Decke und sie spielten, während Sandy neben ihnen auf einer kleinen Mauer saß und beobachtete, sie redeten miteinander und ich schaute Dad unsicher an, aber er schien keine Bedenken zu haben, er erzählte mir, dass er von hier Unten gekommen war und dass sie schon auf uns warteten.

Ben quietschte begeistert als er uns sah und fing sofort an auf uns zu zu krabbeln. Jasper hielt ihn auf und strahlte mir entgegen, ich fragte mich, welchen Zauber Sandy schon wieder vollbracht hatte.

„Guck, da ist Mummy!" lachte mein Bruder und Ben quietschte noch mehr, was Jasper noch heftiger zum Lachen brachte. Ich ließ mich fallen auf der Decke und zog Ben in meine Arme, er lachte und ich warf ihn ein wenig in die Luft, er liebte es zu fliegen, dann stellte ich ihn vor mich aber er blieb nicht lange auf seinen wabbeligen Babybeinchen stehen. Er plumpste nach hinten um, aber ich fing ihn auf, bevor er den Boden erreichte.

Was ich nicht bemerkte, Jasper jedoch, war, dass Dad noch keinen Platz gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich nicht zu uns gesetzt und er setzte sich auch nicht neben Sandy, er stand da und schaute uns lächeln zu. Ich rückte etwas und nahm Ben zu mir. Ich klopfte auf den Boden vor mir und wollte, dass Dad sich hinsetzte, aber er winkte ab.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur hier her bringen, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." Ich sah ihn fragend an, aber er lächelte und dann ging er auch schon, er verabschiedete sich von uns und Ben winkte ihm ganz euphorisch hinterher. Ich sah Jasper fragend an, als Dad verschwunden war. Sandy zuckte nur entschuldigend mit denn Achsel, was mich verwunderte. Ich hatte gedacht, Dad war gegangen, weil das so abgesprochen war.

„Er hat einen Termin beim Professor." Murmelte Jasper dann, sah uns aber nicht an dabei. Er spielte mit Ben, sie warfen sich einen kleinen roten Ball hin und her. „Was will er denn beim Professor?" fragte ich ihn, Jasper stellte mir eine Gegenfrage.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Ich sah zu Sandy, der lächelte mich leicht traurig an und setzte sich dann zu uns runter auf die Decke.

„Ich kann mir gar nichts denken, hat Dad was gesagt? Hat er gesagt, was der Chef von ihm will?" ich sah ihn durchdringend an, aber Jasper sah nur auf und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern.

„Dad hat nichts gesagt, er weiß es auch nicht aber ich hab in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er wusste, was passieren wird. Natürlich hat der Professor, Wind von der Sache bekommen Rose!"

„Will er Dad feuern?" ich fragte ihn besorgt, wusste ich doch, dass mein Bruder auch nicht mehr wusste als ich. Erneut zuckte Jasper mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nicht."

…°°Schneephoenix - Söööö, wieder zurück. Krank. Nicht viel zu sagen. Tschüss. Danke. (…) - living life on the slow lane today 3


	5. In den Seilen

Kapitel 5 : In den Seilen

Carlisle PoV

Auf unbefristete Zeit beurlaubt. Ich bräuchte Zeit für mich, um mit allem klar zu kommen. Ich solle mir Zeit für meine Familie nehmen, ich solle auf meinen Körper hören. Ich solle wieder kommen, wenn ich selbst bereit dazu war. Es würde sich nichts ändern, alles wäre danach wieder wie vorher… er habe ja schon länger darüber nachgedacht mit mir zu sprechen. Er wollte mir diese Option ja schon seit einiger Zeit eröffnen, aber er hatte nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden und jetzt sei es ja an der Zeit. Ich sei nicht dazu in der Lage weiter Patienten zu betreuen.

Und was jetzt? Ich lief mit großen Schritten über den Gang, meine rechte Hand brannte wo ich dem Professor die Hand geschüttelt hatte. Ich lief ins Treppenhaus und ging ein paar Stufen, dann ließ ich mich fallen und landete hart. Was jetzt? Ich brauchte diese Arbeit, ich konnte nicht den ganzen Tag in diesem Haus verbringen… und das Geld. Wir brauchten das Geld.

Wie sollte ich den Kindern erklären, dass ich besser nicht mehr arbeiten gehe? Was würden sie denn denken von mir. Wie sollte ich das nur Alles wieder hin bekommen? Warum musste plötzlich alles wieder so schrecklich schief gehen?

„Carlisle?" ich drehte meinen Kopf nach Oben und sah Eleazar am Kopf der Treppe stehen. Er kam auf meine Höhe gesprungen und setzte sich neben mich.

„Was ist passiert? Was hat er gesagt?" er schaute zu mir rüber aber ich sah nur die Stufen nach unten.

„Er hat mich ‚beurlaubt'."

„Er hat was getan? Geht es dem noch ganz gut?" ich sah, dass er wieder aufspringen wollte, aber ich legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. Ich erklärte ihm, dass es wenig Diskussionsraum gab, dass es alles sehr endgültig klang.

„Lass mich noch einmal mit ihm reden!" bat er mich aber ich fuhr mit beiden Händen zitternd durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat recht."

„Einen scheiß hat er recht!" kommentierte er und schmiss noch mit ein paar mehr Profanitäten umher, ich ließ ihn. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Carlisle, du musst aufhören, dir das einzureden! Ich bitte dich." Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich lächelte traurig und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.

„Nein Eleazar. Er hat recht. Letzte Woche wäre fast ein Patient gestorben nur weil ich angefangen hab, Panik zu bekommen, verstehst du? Das darf nicht passieren. Es dürfen nicht noch mehr Menschen wegen mir sterben." Darauf wusste er nichts zu sagen. Er sah mich nur an mit fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er forderte, dass ich an mich glaubte und dass ich kämpfte. Er zog eine Karte aus seiner Kitteltasche und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Es war die Nummer und die Adresse von einer Psychologin, die er sehr schätzte, sie seien zusammen auf der Uni gewesen.

Ich musste ihm versprechen, noch heute dort anzurufen, außerdem lud er mich und die Kinder zu sich und seiner Frau ein. Dass war nicht mehr passiert, seit der Sache… zu mindestens habe ich die Einladung nicht mehr angenommen seit dem.

„Jetzt geh runter zu deiner Familie!" er drückte die Hand etwas zu, die noch immer auf meiner Schulter lag, dann stand er auf und reichte mir eine Hand. Es war nur eine Geste aber vielleicht musste ich anfangen, solche Gesten wieder anzunehmen. Ich musste irgendeinen Anfang machen. Also nehm ich die Hand und stand auf, er klopfte mir noch mal auf den Rücken und ich ging die Treppe nach unten, während er sie wieder nach oben stieg.

Ich lief die Treppen nach unten und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was gerade passiert war. Ich konnte ihnen dass jetzt noch nicht sagen. Ich musste mich darauf vorbereiten und überlegen, wie und wann ich es ihnen am besten erklärte. Also dachte ich darüber nach, wie wir jetzt nach Hause kommen sollten aber ich fand so schnell keine Lösung. Ich erreichte den Park wieder.

Jasper und Rose und Sandy saßen noch immer zusammen, Jasper lag auf der Decke und starrte in den Himmel. Rose und Sandy spielten mit Ben. Ich hörte sie schon von weitem lachen und es bedrückte mein Herz und ich schämte mich für dieses Gefühl. Sollte es mich nicht eigentlich freuen, wenn ich meine Kinder lachen hörte?

Ich schluckte und atmete stockend ein und wieder aus. Ich verscheuchte alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und versuchte eine angenehme Leere zu schaffen, ich ging langsamer und meine Schritte wurden schwerer. Aber auch diesmal entdeckte Ben mich und er fing an fröhlich zu quietschen und zu glucksen, er winkte mir und ich winkte zurück, ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, das meine Gesichtsmuskeln schmerzte. Aber es beschleunigte meinen Schritt wieder.

Als ich die Decke erreichte, machte mir Rose sofort Platz und ich setzte mich und Ben krabbelte sofort zu mir und versuchte an mir hoch zu klettern. Ich nahm ihn zu mir in den Arm. Keiner redete irgendetwas, stellte ich nach einigen Momenten fest. Ich überlegte was ich sagen sollte. Erwarteten sie, dass ich etwas sagte? Oder schwiegen sie einfach so, war für die das Schweigen angenehm und ich machte einen Hype daraus? Ich musste aufhören, darüber nachzudenken!

„Wir werden mal alles zusammen packen." Beschloss Rose dann und ich schaute zu ihr und Jasper zog den Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und ich hätte mich Ohrfeigte können innerlich und fragte mich, warum ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie sie an all die Sachen gekommen waren, an die Decke, an den Ball und an die Wickeltasche…

Ich stand mit Ben auf und Rose und Jasper legten die Decke zusammen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken.

„Könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Worte mit ihnen sprechen, Carlisle? Wir können ein par Schritte gehen!" Ich sah Sandy an. Er lächelte und ich nickte einfach ohne völlig verstanden zu haben, was er von mir verlangte. Jasper kam zu mir und nahm mir Ben ab. Er erklärte mir, dass sie schon mal zum Auto gingen und er beschrieb mir und Sandy genau wo es geparkt war. Dann verschwanden sie, ich schaute ihnen nach, bis sie plötzlich auf einem Weg zwischen einer ganzen Menge Bäume verschwanden. Dann drehte ich mich wieder um und ich überlegte mir, was ich sagen sollte.

„Danke, dass sie für Rose und Jasper da waren!" war das erste was mir einfiel. Sandy nickte nur und lächelte, dann ging er ein paar Schritte.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe und Rose und Jasper liegen mir sehr am Herzen. Ich habe sie wirklich lieb gewonnen, wahrscheinlich über meine Aufgabe hinaus," ich hatte seinen Schritt angenommen und lief neben ihm her. „Die beiden sind mir sehr wichtig und es macht mich sehr froh, sagen zu dürfen, dass sie eine unglaubliche Entwicklung zurück gelegt haben. Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg!" er unterstrich seine Aussage indem er nickte und warm lächelte.

„Aber ich wollte ausnahmsweise nicht alleine über Jasper und Rose reden." So etwas in der Art hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht. „Sie wollen Ihnen helfen Carlisle und ich bitte Sie, diese Hilfe anzunehmen." Ich wollte widersprechen aber Sandy sprach weiter. „Sie müssen bedenken, dass die beiden neben allem was ihnen schreckliches Widerfahren ist, auch unheimlich gewachsen sind. Sie sind erwachsen geworden… leider auf eine unerwünschte Art und Weise, aber sie sind durchaus in der Lage dazu, mit Ihrer Krankheit umzugehen. Sie wissen Bescheid und das schlechteste, was Sie jetzt tun können, ist die beiden für Dumm zu verkaufen." Er machte eine kleine Pause aber jetzt wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte.

„Wenn Sie die beiden jetzt zurück stoßen, weil Sie Angst haben, ihnen eine Last aufzutragen, von der Sie glauben, dass die Beiden sie nicht bewältigen können, dann verletzen Sie sie mehr, als Sie es tun, wenn sie einfach offen sind und die Hilfe annehmen, die Ihre zwei wundervollen Kinder Ihnen anbieten." Wieder machte er eine Pause und ich fand keine Argumente, die dagegen sprachen aber egal was er sagte, ich wusste nicht, ob ich seinem Rat folgen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert ist, aber Jasper und Rose gehen davon aus, dass man Sie entlassen hat. Ich glaube, dass das nicht der Fall ist?"

Ich blieb stehen und schlang meine Arme um mich selbst. Sie glaubten, ich hatte meinen Job verloren? Aber im Grunde hatte ich das ja…

„Beurlaubt, ich bin auf unbefristete Zeit beurlaubt… ich bin nicht gefeuert, nicht wirklich, ich meine… wie soll ich ihnen das erklären, Jazz… ich meine… sie…. Die beiden….?" ich merkte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ich versuchte sie weg zu schlucken, ich schaute mich um und ließ mich auf eine Bank in der Nähe fallen, weil ich weiche Knie bekam und ich fühlte mich plötzlich so elend, weil ich nicht begreifen wollte, warum ich so viel weinen musste, es war unmöglich, ich hasste meinen Körper dafür.

Sandy setzte sich neben mich, er hielt einen gewissen Abstand und erlaubte es sich nicht mich einfach anzufassen.

„Bitte Carlisle, beruhigen Sie sich! Atmen Sie einmal tief durch und denken Sie noch mal darüber nach, was ich Ihnen gerade erklärt habe!" er sprach mit durchdringender Stimme aber es erreichte mich nur bruchstückweise. Atmen jedoch war ein gutes Stichwort. Tief ein und aus atmen.

„Jasper und Rose wollen Ihnen helfen und können Ihnen helfen, lassen Sie das zu, ich bitte Sie!" er wiederholte sich noch einmal und unterstrich den letzten Teil des Satzes besonders. Es klang fast verzweifelt, als ob irgendetwas passierte, wenn ich es nicht machen würde. Ich wollte Sie doch nur vor mir selbst schützen. Sie brauchten diesen Stress nicht auch noch zusätzlich.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Sie um etwas bitte, das Ihnen im Moment unmöglich erscheint. Sie wollen alles richtig machen, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie mir vertrauen, wie Sie mir mit Ihren Kindern vertrauen!"

Die Worte schallten in meinem Kopf nach und ich versuchte sie zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Zu sagen wusste ich nichts. Was sollte ich jetzt darauf antworten? Ich starrte vor mich in eine Leere hinein, die mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte und meinen Magen krampfen ließ. Ich versuchte wieder zu sehen und zurück in die Realität zu finden, denn die Leere, die sich eigentlich viel zu gut anfühlte, in meinem Kopf zu mindestens, durfte ich nicht erlauben.

„Carlisle?" Ich hörte meinen Namen. Ich wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, vielleicht nur Sekunden, vielleicht aber schon einige Minuten. Ich musste mich zusammenreisen!

„Carlisle, ist alles in Ordnung mir Ihnen?" Sandy hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt, ich zwang ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und schaute ihn an. „Ja. Natürlich." Ich stand auf und erklärte, dass ich versuchen würde, zu tun, was er mir geraten hatte. Ich schüttelte seine Hand und wir gingen dann schweigend weiter durch den Park, automatisch in die Richtung des Parkplatzes, auf dem der Wagen stehen sollte.

Der Parkplatz war recht leer, also sah ich das Auto schon bald. Rose und Jasper standen an der Seite gegen das Auto gelehnt und unterhielten sich. Ben war schon im Auto. Als sie uns sahen, verstummten sie und winkten uns zu sich. Als wir ankamen, verabschiedeten sich die Kinder von Sandy, sie umarmten ihn und sie bestätigten jeweils eine Sitzung, die beide im Laufe dieser und nächster Woche noch hatten. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite ein, Jasper hatte sich ohne großes Reden auf die Fahrerseite geschwungen und hatte den Wagen gestartet.

Rose und Jasper waren in der Lage, den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause Smalltalk zu halten. Sie unterhielten sich über alles, über Dinge, von denen ich noch nicht mal wusste, dass sie sie in letzter Zeit erlebt hatten. Es war erstaunlich. Jasper schob eine CD in den CD-Spieler die ich nicht kannte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass wir meinen Wagen fuhren, ganz sicher. Es waren Französische Lieder auf dieser CD und ich kannte die Musik, ich kannte sie von Kate. Als mir das bewusste wurde, schaltete ich das Radio aus und für einen Moment war Stille, aber bald darauf redeten sie weiter und Jasper murmelte eine Entschuldigung und es tat mir leid, also murmelte ich etwas von wegen, wir verstünden es ja ohnehin alle nicht. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht wahr war und die Kinder wussten es auch. Wir waren der französischen Sprache alle mächtig weil es Kates Muttersprache war, weil die Kinder eine französische Großmutter hatten und weil wir, ich und Kate, dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die Kinder zweisprachig aufwuchsen… mein Kommentar war also hochgradig dämlich, richtig dumm und schon nach wenigen Sekunden schaltete ich die Musik wieder ein und diesmal entschuldigte ich mich für mein Benehmen. Jasper jedoch schaltete um auf Radio und keine verlor mehr ein Wort darüber.

…°°Schneephoenix - Ohne Stimme. Bin fürchterlich aggro drauf heute. ICH DANKE ALLEN DIE MEINE GESCHICHTE ZU IHREN FAVORITS HINZUGEFÜHRT HABEN 3 3 3 :-** - Do you ever dream of the world like I do?


End file.
